<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Crystallinee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358745">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee'>Crystallinee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Death [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Codependency, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Pining, Power Play, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28358745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It won't do him any good to forget who's in charge.</p><p>Alucard, Integra and the tug of war between power, control, duty and desire.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard/Integra Hellsing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Little Death [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The moon hangs heavily in the sky, making her temples throb dully. Integra turns away from the window and lights her cigar. </p><p>For once, she is alone. For once she can’t sense Alucard’s presence hovering around her mind and for a fraction of a second, she wonders why.</p><p>She has seen him with that police girl he came home with some time ago. For some reason, it had irked her to see how <em>genuine</em> the girl was. Noisy and full of exclamations and animated expressions, she really sticks out like a sore thumb in the organization. Too cheerfully bright – Integra has not spent time around many women in her life, but this woman is different. Seras is so bright and Integra’s eyes are too well adjusted to the dark.</p><p><em>I never thought you’d be drawn to that</em>, she had remarked in her mind upon first meeting the girl. Alucard had just responded with his wide grin, leaving the others in the room none the wiser.</p><p>
  <em>She’ll make a fine addition eventually, Master.</em>
</p><p>It still grates her nerves for no good reason at all. The girl is so diligent, so eager to please, only lacking the thick skin that is required to survive in this organization. Integra has reason to be impressed with her and God knows they are in need of competent soldiers, but for once, a strange feeling has taken over.</p><p>Alucard decided to mold that girl into his image. She should be happy that he's found something new to entertain his boredom with instead of lingering around Integra, an ever-present shadow.</p><p>When her grip on her thoughts slip just a little, addled by exhaustion and a glass of whiskey, she knows that her vampires share a different bond. Integra is all too aware of the passing of time; the police girl and Alucard will stay like that forever.  Her whole life is but a flicker to him, she is bound to get older, wrinkled and weak. The distance stretching out between them can never be fully reached.</p><p>She bites her cigar hard, inhaling deeply, but the tension doesn’t ease; she’s coiled tight as a spring after the recent sleepless nights, her impromptu trip to Ireland and the increasing attacks. Walter has been insistent she take the aspirins when the headaches come over her, causing her vision to blur and making her unable to focus.</p><p>She can almost hear Alucard’s amused voice in her mind, his reaction when he first found out about her condition. <em>A few drops of my blood, Master, and this human inconvenience would be a mere memory. </em>She had sent him away for the night for that bold suggestion.</p><p>Silently cursing the moon and squeezing her eyes shut, she presses the end of her cigar into the ashtray with unnecessary force, scattering a fine grey powder across the desk. She glances at the drawer in her desk where the pills wait. Pragmatism has no rules; a stubborn problem needs a proper solution. The silence of the manor fan out around her.</p><p>Sliding down onto her large desk chair, glancing once at the shut door at the other end of the large room, she spreads her legs just slightly. There is the aching of tiredness deep in her bones, the blood and carnage burned into her retinas.</p><p>She slides one pristine white glove off her hand before discarding it on the desk. Shielded by the massive form of the furniture, she slides the hand down underneath her suit pants, basking in the cold touch. She moves her fingers mechanically, quickly and precise, her body warming up.</p><p>Soon enough her mind makes up images, as she adjusts her hand to rub the heel of her palm against her bundle of nerves, growing slick quickly. His face clouds her mind, that toothy grin that tries to rile her up to the point of madness, ruby eyes watching her every movement. She clenches her jaw shut, trying to summon up enough irritation to banish him from her mind. She can’t detect his presence, this is her own doing and her frustration grows.</p><p>Moving hard and unforgiving against herself, she tries to push the image of his deranged expression out of her mind. She adds a touch of nails, just a hint.</p><p>She swallows hard and pushes two fingers inside of herself, curling them softly. The tension and pleasure rise rapidly in her lower belly, spreading through her hips and she ignores the disgust simmering right there underneath the surface – carries on, pushes her fingers hard against herself, and tastes blood.</p><p>The shock almost brings her out of it, and in the second it takes for her to realize where it’s coming from, spreading across her lips and leaking into her mouth, her mind reels. The taste of rust fills her senses and her hips stutter against her hand.</p><p>She grits out a pant through clenched teeth as the pleasure builds and explodes, her hips arching into her hand as strong waves wash over her with a sensation of immense relief. As it subsides, she licks her lips clean, feeling heat radiate through her body.</p><p>She withdraws her hands with sticky fingers. The throbbing in her head has eased.</p><p>Footsteps approaching from the hallway outside snaps her back to reality– she recognizes the steps as her butler. She quickly and efficiently wipes her hand on the handkerchief in her pocket, then slides her glove in place.</p><p>Not a hair out of order, her body poised straight and authoritatively, giving nothing away but the flush of heat on her face.</p><p>When Alucard’s invisible presence inevitably returns to the room later, a mere mass of shadows lingering in the corner as Walter enters with her evening tea, she’s looking through a couple of reports. Curious tendrils poke at the air to see what her sudden shift in mood is caused by, and they tremble slightly when he finds out.</p><p>Her lips curves into a smile.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> He materializes into her room later than she had expected.</p><p>She’s sitting by the vanity table, her suit jacket placed on a chair, about to unbutton her shirt when there is a shift and a compression in the air, and there he is, surrounded by his shadows.</p><p>He stands in the other end of her bedroom with his hands in his pockets, still like a statue. His nightly visits are rare these days, unlike when she was younger and needed his silent presence in the room. She had night terrors back then, and he proved to be useful. After all, how could she fear anything when horror itself was sitting next to her?</p><p>Her very own poltergeist, his glowing eyes giving him away, and the hint of a crooked smile. Her shadow, always following her around, watching from a distance. Causing her endless headaches with the excess collateral damage and his eagerness for violence, but always bringing her to victory.</p><p>The distance has grown between them over the years. Some days she can only feel his looming presence behind her, never there when she turns her head, watching her through the mirrors. She’ll ignore him in return and send him out on missions that are way beneath him and will only bore him –in a vain attempt to lessen the bond.</p><p>But the pull remains strong. She can feel his reaction to her thoughts when she allows him to listen – they’re so in tune after all these years, she can feel his presence like the slightest touch.</p><p>He watches her, and his smile grows.</p><p>“What is it, Alucard?”</p><p>“My mission is complete, my Master.” He takes a bow with a smile. “No one’s left standing.” Like always when he recounts the slaughter he’s done in her name, glee lights up his eyes. “They have all been silenced where they stand, wiped clean from this earth.”</p><p>“And the humans?”</p><p>“Most of them escaped unharmed. However, a few wouldn’t move.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>His ruby gaze burrows into her. “They were promised immortality.”</p><p>She scoffs, a dry laugh getting stuck in her throat. She puts two fingers between her eyebrows and rubs the skin there, the intense throbbing is returning, and his presence is not helping. He’s worsening it. “Don’t show up with any more maimed cops,” she tells him sternly.</p><p>“As you wish.” Amusement laces his tone. She tries to straighten up and regain her composure before he has reason to remark on her condition, but he’s studying her face.</p><p>“One could almost speculate whether you are objecting to the police girl’s presence, Master.”<br/>
<br/>
She looks up at him. “We can’t afford more collateral damage as of now.”</p><p>He flashes her a wide grin that only heightens her frustration, his fangs glinting in the low light. “You’re the one to talk, Integra?” He looks her straight in the eyes, mirth filling his voice.</p><p>Tension coils deep in her stomach and she glares at him.</p><p>“Forgive my impertinence, Master,” he says, not entirely regretful. “I merely wish to do my job thoroughly.”</p><p>He kneels in front of her, the image of a devoted servant, his head lowered and dark hair obscuring his face. She knows the wolfish smile hiding underneath far too well.</p><p>“I do it all for you, Integra, my Master.” His voice is deep and breathy and sated from the night’s carnage. A monster, that’s what he is. But she is the one waiting for his return.</p><p>She raises from her chair and stands in front of him. “Come closer, Alucard.”</p><p>He obliges with barely restrained eagerness. He moves until he’s right in front of her and resumes his kneeling position. Her heart is quickening its pace, an instinctive reaction – the monster likes that.</p><p>The world is at her feet and he’s all hers.</p><p>“Your mission today was well executed.”</p><p>He tilts his head upwards, dark hair falling away from his eyes, baring that red gaze to her. It’s predatory and reverent all at once.</p><p>“Let me serve you, Master. Let me ease that which bothers you.”</p><p>She stands perfectly still, her back straight and her breath slightly hitched. She should turn away from this inhuman creature who does nothing but soil her hands in blood. She should order him away back to his domains and swallow hard, like she has done so many times before.</p><p>Alucard reaches out and puts his gloved hands on her waist.</p><p>She is bared – it’s been a long time since they last touched, and he can feel her every reaction. He makes a pleased sound, akin to a purr, his grip on her firming slightly.</p><p>“Master,” he purrs, sounding almost animalistic in his reverence, “<em>Integra</em>.”</p><p>He’s waiting, lowering his head again to show her his place beneath her. His hands are steady against her shirt and it sends a trickling sensation down her spine, like warm water. He’s waiting for his verdict, for her to push him away or unload a round of silver into him for good measure. If she truly wanted him gone, she would have ordered him away already.</p><p>He knows exactly what he’s doing.</p><p>He is subservient now, but that control is slipping from her grasp. Her mouth goes dry at the thought, and it’s not entirely uncomfortable. His hands slide down to settle on her hips.</p><p>“Just say the word, Master,” Alucard presses. “Say it.” His forehead is almost touching the front of her shirt, above her naval. Without thinking she reaches out, entangling her fingers in his tresses. He makes a breathy sound in response.</p><p>The texture of his hair is surprisingly soft, molding easily around her fingers. She pulls him closer until his forehead is flat against her belly, tightening her fingers to steady her hands. After all, he is hers. </p><p>She exhales slowly.</p><p>“Then get to it, Alucard.”</p><p>His arms encircle her waist from his kneeling position, and for a split second she feels like the prey, completely ensnared. His pleased chuckles radiate off him in waves, and she digs her nails into his scalp hard.</p><p>“Wonderful, Master,” he breathes and looks up at her. The intensity in his eyes makes her heart beat faster and his grin widens at this. <em>Lecherous vampire</em>, she berates before sliding her hands to the sides of his face.</p><p>Then, he swiftly rises from his position and stands, leaving only inches between their bodies. He’s hovering in his full length.</p><p>It strikes her then that he has vastly more experience than her in this field – she doesn’t want to think about that, hasn’t asked him more than once before, and once again she’s the one with lesser knowledge. She’ll be damned if she let her servant show her what to do.</p><p>Integra pulls him closer and presses her lips against his. She runs her tongue across his cold lips, then slides it into his mouth, immediately met with a larger appendage. He yields and she pushes, careful of his teeth.</p><p>The way he repays her is without all restraint, hungry and demanding. His mouth pushes against hers so thoroughly she can barely breathe, his arms encasing her body and crushing her to his chest.</p><p>He pulls back to let her breathe, grinning at her. Gripping the lapels of his coat to assert herself, all rational thoughts goes out the window when she leans in and he’s immediately there again, a snarl growing in his throat. The control she has so carefully reigned in slips from her grip.</p><p>When she regains enough oxygen to form a coherent thought, she pushes back against his lips, demanding him to yield. He gives in with a throaty moan, opening his mouth wider.</p><p>Gripping his coat to steady herself against his body, she slides her lips across his and savors the feeling of it. She pushes deeper, letting her tongue run along the inside of his teeth and he shudders slightly. At last, she pulls back.</p><p>“Master,” he praises her, looking as unhinged as she feels, his hair moving restlessly around him. She looks him in the eyes and bites down on her bottom lip, the wound from earlier giving way and causing warm liquid to spill forth.</p><p>His reaction is immediate – eyes widening, a short breath leaving him. With a growing stir in her body, a haze rushing through her bloodstream, she leans in and presses their lips together again. His arms tighten around her body as her blood fills his mouth. He laps at her tiny wound with an eager, soft tongue, numbing the pain.</p><p>She watches him indulge in her blood for another moment and then pulls her head back. A string of red saliva connects them and he eyes it hungrily.</p><p>“Such a generous treatment, Master.” His voice is deep and breathless.</p><p>“Don’t get used to it.”</p><p>She can feel his presence too intensely around her, pushing on her mind, and pushes him back from it. His gaze burrows into hers, pupils dilated, eyes crimson and animalistic. Once again she is reminded of what kind of creature she has in front of her, the weight of his want.</p><p>As if sensing her sudden tension, he licks his lips, eyeing her with some of her blood on his teeth.  </p><p>“Craving your humble servant,<em> Integra?”</em></p><p>“I don’t crave you,” she retorts stiffly, the same images of blood and carnage flashing for her inner vision.</p><p>He picks her up before she has time to register it, placing her on her bed in one sudden movement, her head against her pillows. His long legs are loosely splayed on either side of her waist and his palms planted on either side of her head, creating space between their bodies.</p><p>His dark tresses fall into her face, brushing her forehead. He’s leaning over her with the kind of self-control she has never seen another undead being exercise, but his eyes are burning.</p><p>She gazes calmly back at him.</p><p>“Isn’t this what you crave, Integra?” His voice is deep and hoarse. “Yet, you pretend you are above it. Has the blood lust got to your head, at last?” His mouth twists into a grin.</p><p>At her displayed indifference, he leans in, the tip of their noses touching. “I can smell every intention of yours. I know what gets your blood rushing – “</p><p>Her eyes narrow and he basks in her reaction. “Yes, that’s it, isn’t it?” His hair moves restlessly around her face.</p><p>“Your prattle is indecent, Alucard.”</p><p>He leans in, still not touching her body with his, his mouth right by her ear. “Then order me to stop, Master. Tell me to go away. Shoot me.” She feels his breath on her skin and an involuntary shudder runs through her. “But perhaps, you don’t want to.”</p><p>His teeth graze her earlobe for a split second. “Does it makes your blood rush down there? Does it affect you to know what I've done, what I will do for you again?”</p><p>“Cut it out.”</p><p>But the monster above her knows her well, he has been her companion for half her life. He knows what she doesn’t show. He knows what she has considered.</p><p>He grins down at her as he sits back, teeth glinting.</p><p>Integra holds his gaze. “I’m rewarding you for work well done. That is all.”</p><p>“Is that so, Master?” he purrs. “Is this how you reward your servant? The honorable leader of the Hellsing organization, frolicking with the monster in her chambers -”</p><p>“<em>Quiet</em>.” She wraps her arms around his head hard enough to throttle a human and pulls him down, pressing her mouth against his again to shut him up.</p><p>A sound akin to a growl grows in his chest, the harder she squeezes his head, entangling her fingers in those eager strands of hair. That sound makes her body react and he feels it, moving his head from her mouth down to her chest.</p><p>He raises his body over hers again, his shadows surrounding the bed. His hands stroke her hair away from her face as she unbuttons her blouse, revealing more skin.</p><p>She shudders when his tongue, long and eager, lick its way from between her breasts to the pulse point in her neck. He’s completely enraptured by her being, his large hands gripping her shoulders and Integra tilts her head back, her eyelids fluttering shut.</p><p>He’s hard against her, pushing against her lower belly insistently, but he’s always careful not to put his weight on her. He never once forgets that she’s human. His lips suck on her throat, not hard enough to bruise, his tongue making its way downwards.</p><p>Entangled in a mess of limbs and hair, she feels warmth pool in her lower belly. He’s marking her, covering her in his own scent, leaving trails of saliva against her skin.</p><p>She slips out of her pants and underwear in a haze, burying her hands in his hair as tightly as she can. He’s pressed impossibly close to her, his hands grasping her hips, mumbling her name and other words she can’t make out, his mouth never leaving her skin.</p><p>Her head falls back against the pillows, her hands clenching the sheets. There’s no way to change the twisted turns of fate that led them to this moment. Her mind is relentless against his, pushing deeper, deeper.</p><p>He doesn’t believe in her God; he laughs in the face of it, and when she feels his mind so close upon hers, she wavers for a moment.</p><p>His grip is possessive as he spreads her legs, baring her for him. His mouth descends, lapping slow, wet trails along her thighs. Then, he grazes his teeth against the skin of her inner thigh. Her hips buck against his face.</p><p>The way he moves against her leaves no doubt that he knows exactly what he's doing. His tongue laps hotly at her center, sliding across her folds and licking her up until she arches her hips, panting. He finds that spot between her folds that makes her breath hitch and her vision almost flash to white when he presses down.</p><p>For a moment he looks up at her, his face contorted with nothing but carnal desire. His lips are wet.</p><p>She clenches his hair, earning a breathy groan from him as she pushes his head harder against herself. His wet tongue slowly slips inside her, making her tremble. It never goes deep enough, only lapping at the edges of her and curling just so, rubbing a spot inside her that makes the world go white. She clenches her eyes shut.</p><p>His tongue rubs slowly inside her as his lips close around her center and sucks.</p><p>All she feels is him, the coldness of his mouth, <em>him</em>.</p><p>Her body arches underneath his hands, pleasure rising in her vision. Her mouth falls open, only to be met with his, swallowing her gasps greedily. She tastes herself on his tongue and the sound he makes is feral. His hand has replaced his mouth, stroking her languidly and intensely to prolong the pleasure; it tingles from the soles from her feet and spread legs.</p><p>He moves back to between her hips, giving one, last hot lick at her core. "<em>Integra</em>," he says hoarsely.</p><p>It doesn’t matter who she is and what she should do, her mind has gone blank. The world has shattered, slick warmth running down her mouth. He’s on top of her again, lapping it up, moaning deep in his throat.</p><p>His hands grasp hers, pressing her into the mattress. She yields, boneless and sated, looking at him with hazy eyes. He cradles her body in his arms, his hips settled against hers. She feels his arousal as acute as her own, pushing against her.</p><p>The way he moves against her, demanding and relentless, tells her what he would do if they could touch in a different way. He shudders, his tall body grinding against hers. He presses his mouth against her neck.</p><p>“Tell me, Master,” he rasps as he moves against her. His red gaze burns into hers. “Do you like this?”</p><p>The weight of his lust fills the space around her, making her skin prickle. His hands cup her clothed breasts almost reverently, tracing the shape of them, sliding down the edge of her bra, gloved fingertips stroking her underneath. Then, he cups the bare skin in his hands.</p><p>She buries her nails in his hair again, forcing his head up to hers. "I do."</p><p>Then, her mouth finds his neck - and her teeth graze cold, veiny skin.</p><p>He stills for a moment. Then a low growl resounds through his body. A row of shark-like teeth is bared and he bites down on the pillow next to her head with enough force to send shreds of fabric and feathers flying. His grip is tight around her when he comes, his body shaking and his hips grinding against hers. A groan spills from his mouth.</p><p>He exhales shakily after a moment, then raises his head from the nape of her neck to look at her with a sated expression. His hair strokes her skin. Her teeth left nothing more than a mark on his skin, and for a fraction of a moment, she wants to feel it again. The stirring low in her body grows.</p><p>“Delightful, Master,” he breathes. He leans in and licks her lips a final time before withdrawing. The way he looks at her makes her suddenly too aware of their situation, how bared she is,</p><p>Integra reaches for the covers and turns around in the mess of shredded fabric to see him stand, a mass of shadows surrounding his body. He knows he is dismissed, but the triumph glows in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following night she sits at her desk browsing through reports, while the moon casts its suffocating blue light across her room. <em>That moon knows too much.</em></p><p>He materializes into her office, like so many times before. His presence hovers behind her, the familiar pressure shift in the air when he leans over her chair. The shadows in the corners of the room tremble, just slightly.</p><p>“How is your headache, Master?”</p><p>She glances briefly up at him. “Fine.”</p><p>After a few moment she continues: “Unless you have a report to make, you’re dismissed. I'm busy.” She stands, putting the folders back in a pile and turning to leave.</p><p>He grins. “That’s never stopped you before, has it?”</p><p>His chuckles resound in the room as she heads to the door.</p><p><em>You’ll be the end of me</em>, she throws back, grinding her teeth.</p><p>She can’t suppress the sensation running down her spine, the cold touch lingering on the crown of her head<em>.</em></p><p>
  <em>Tell me, Master, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>What will then become of me? – </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to know what you think. Please consider leaving a comment!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>